batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Todd (Evolution)
Jason Todd is the central antagonist of the fourth story arc of Batman: Evolution. A former member of the Gotham City Police Department, Jason quit the force after the death of his partner, hellbent on revenge. He has not been since in Gotham for nearly six years, and recently resurfaced as the infamous vigilante known as the "Red Hood." He is the anti-thesis of Batman, and believes that rather than have criminals face court of law, they should be executed on the spot. Appearance Jason is 29 years old, yet due to his face, he is often mistaken for being in his mid to late thirties. He has dark brown, almost black hair, which is wild and unkempt and has a white patch in the front due to his time being tortured. His attire consists of a leather brown jacket with the hem coming up to the ribs while wearing a dar bodysuit with a red insignia, similar to that of the Batman's own symbol. Around his waist is a leather holster, which carries his guns. Over his face is a dark red helmet with two eyeholes, which is optimized with similar features to Bruce Wayne's cowl. When he was younger, Jason lacked the white patch of hair, and his hair was styled more neatly. He also wore the traditional dark blue uniform of GCPD, though like Gordon and a few other officers, he wore a trench coat to go with it. Personality Before becoming the anti-thesis to the Batman, Jason Todd was considered to be much like Jim Gordon: a self-respecting, honorable officer who wanted nothing more than to help Gotham city in any way he could. He was well respected among his peers, but was noted to have a fiery and brash attitude, as well as anger issues in which he often threatens his suspects with physical violence, despite the Third Degree not being legal. He admired his partner, who has yet to be named, greatly and aspired to one day be like him, as Jason believed that his partner would one day become the new commissioner. It was no secret that Jason disliked and even hated Gragon for his lazy attitude and letting his subordinates do all the hard work. Following a series of events that led to the death of his partner, however, Jason lost all faith in the justice system and turned in his badge. He believed that the GCPD, as long as it was under Gragon's control, would never investigate the murder and tried to do so himself. However, he soon found himself unable to actually do anything, which left him in despair. However, that changed when he heard word of a masked vigilante who had been cleaning up the streets of Gotham from the influence of crime gangs, and following the arrest of Carmine Falcone, Jason found his answer - and inspiration. He aspired to be like this infamous figure who's name put fear into the hearts of all criminals in Gotham, yet disapproved that he never killed his targets. Recognizing this as a fatal flaw, Jason differentiated himself, yet at the same time modeled himself, after his model. As the Red Hood, Jason is cold and apathetic, if not merciless and cruel. He has no tolerance to the criminals he executes, believing that the world is better off. He has shown some level of respect towards GCPD following Gordon being named Commissioner after the events regarding the Children of Arkham and Bane, but considers them idiots for not following his example. This same respect can be found in his encounter with Batman. He openly tells Bruce that he admires what he is doing, yet calls him out on being a coward who isn't willing to cross that thin line. He is also not above fighting his idol, as while he considers Batman his source of inspiration, he also wishes to surpass him and become the "true Dark Knight." History Jason Todd was born in the slums of Gotham, forced to live and endure a harsh environment. His father was arrested for supposedly committing a murder that he claims he didn't commit, and a week later, he was confirmed dead in Blackgate Prison during a riot. His mother, however, died due to a drug overdose, leaving the boy homeless. He would later be taken into the foster care program. The much more caring and kinder family proved to be what Jason needed, as he looked up to his foster father, who was a police officer. During his days in school, however, Jason's rough upbringing from when he lived in the slums was made abundantly clear, lashing out often at his would-be bullies. He eventually joined Gotham City's Police Department. His partner was well-respected and admired in the force, and Jason quickly grew close to him, believing that he would make a better Commissioner than Gragon. Unfortunately, Jason and his partner were kidnapped by an unknown assailant during an investigation on a series of murders committed by an unknown group, who tortured the two officers both mentally and physically. The assailant, who one of his lackies called "John Doe," claimed that his partner didn't think him of anything but a mere stepping stone toward his path for a promotion. Jason refused to believe this, and tried to last for as long as possible by remembering the better times of his career with his partner. The torture eventually turned a patch of his hair white. After a month of being held captive, the assailant gave Jason and his partner a horrifying ultimatum: the two would be locked in a room, and there would be a table with two weapons: a knife and a gun. The gun would have only one bullet, and the knife would shatter after use due to the blade being made of flimsy materials. The two were to try and kill each other using these items, and the last person standing in the room would be allowed to leave. Jason refused to participate in the sick game, though much to his despair and horror, his partner had been completely broken down by John Doe, and tried to attack Jason. The former was forced to kill his best friend in self defense, and not long after, the police raided the hideout, rescuing Jason. The police managed to identify the assailant, though they were strangely unable to do anything. Jason, confused and angered by this, tried to launch an investigation, but Gragon shut him down every time. Eventually, out of frustration, Jason gave up his badge and decided to look into the matter on his own. Story To Be Added Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: While lacking the large variety of martial prowess that Bruce has, Jason makes up for it with impressive strength, fueled by his own anger. By channeling his rage, Jason can fight in a brutal and hardcore manner, reminiscent to that of a berserker. His attacks are meant to cripple and break his opponent, as well as end them when given the chance. This gives him a slight advantage over Bruce, who fights in a controlled manner and meant to subdue his opponents. Rage: Due to the events that led to Jason becoming the Red Hood, he holds a great deal of built-up anger, which he uses to try and break his opponents. This rage sometimes blinds him, but while it can lessen his judgement, it is not without its perks. * Pain Tolerance: While blinded by his own rage, Jason has demonstrated to boast an impressive pain tolerance, on par with even Bruce's. He is capable of continuing a fight, despite having an arm broken or a bullet lodged in his shoulder. If anything, the increased pain only serves to make him more determined to end his opponents. * Stamina: Years of training while on the force, on top of his vigilante acts and fueled by anger, allows Jason to fight for prolonged periods of time. It would not be too much of a stress to say that, so long as even a flicker of rage burns in his heart, he will continue to fight until his body breaks down. Expert Marksman: Jason has demonstrated an impressive skill of showmanship with firearms. He is capable of shooting his target even from long distances, even when armed with something with decent range such as a handgun. Trivia * This version of Jason Todd is inspired by TeamUnitedNerd's interpretation of the character, though he lacks the blood he wears as his mask. * Like his canon counterparts in DC's multi-verse, Jason holds both hate and respect for Batman, but for different reasons. ** In the canon Batman universe, Jason respected Bruce and even loved him for taking him, but hated him for his inability to kill the Joker. In "Evolution," Jason respects Bruce for his actions in taking down Gotham's criminal element, but is disappointed by his inability and reluctance to actually kill them. * He is scheduled to make a cameo appearance at the end of the third story arc of "Evolution." In the fourth story arc, he serves as the primary antagonist alongside another character. Category:Fanon Category:Male Category:Males Category:Red Hood Category:Alive Category:Still Alive Category:Living Characters